


Answers

by donnatroy



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, this boi cant catch a damn break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: Basorexia - An overwhelming desire to kiss.





	

The way he feels is strange to say the least. Scott has wanted to kiss people before and he has but this was new. As he watched you read out the correct answer to a flashcard he had gotten, he realized how much he wanted to know what your lips felt like, how they would move over yours and  what you would taste like. Would they taste like sugar or chocolate or even strawberry?

God, he never felt so desperate for answer.

“Scott? Are you even listening to me?” you ask, pressing your lips into a hard line. “You’re never going to pass if you don’t try.”

He’s close to you, only a foot or so away, separated by the round table that was covered in studying material and it kills him, almost. He could just lean over and kiss you but from what all the girls tell him, that would be very rude of him and it’s alarming that he would push those thoughts out of his mind to finally have the answers to his questions.

So, he sits back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest and bottom lip in a pout. You can only sigh and move on to the next card.

At this rate, he’s sure he won’t ever get his answers.


End file.
